Can this really be called Dancing
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: Hermione and Fleur once again people. Lemon Alert all kids stay away please. I don't own harry potter. Summary - Fleur and hermione do some passionate dancing.


**Title: Can This Really be Called Just Dancing  
Rating: M for sexual content  
Pairing: Fleur/Hermione  
Description- Fourth in this small series i seem to have going, i don't know if its good or not but i am still writing. Anyway Fleur and Hermione are at a club dancing. Hermione and Fleur's parents watch and question the secrets their children are hiding from them. Break is almost over what will happen then.  
Disclaimer: I do not own this song or the lovely characters from Harry Potter.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_So tight, so fly  
You got me lifted, you got me lifted _

They don't know how it happened, all they knew was their parents had meet and now all of them where eating at a fancy restaurant. Fleur and Hermione lifted their eyes to meet each others across the dinner table. The week before when Bill had almost ruined their relationship had put the two of them worrying about wither or not to come out to the world or not. If they did then people would back off and leave them along. But if they did who knows how their parents might react as well would they keep them apart or let them be.

Hermione almost choked on her soup when she felt a slim foot running up her thigh looking over to Fleur she saw the smirk on her face. Hermione almost swore reaching a hand under the table she stopped the foot in its place sending a playful glare over to Fleur. The french Witch smiled upon finally getting Hermione's attention looking over to the dance floor and back to the amber eyed girl she smiled with hope.

Hermione saw the glance Fleur sent the dance floor and smiled standing up she waited before taking off with the blond haired blue eyed girl. Once they where on the dance floor Hermione placed her hands on Fleur's hips while Fleur wrapped her arms around her neck.

_You got me lifted shifted higher than a ceiling  
And ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling  
You got me lifted feeling so gifted  
Sugar how you get so fly  
Suga suga how you get so fly  
Suga suga how you get so fly  
Suga suga how you get so fly  
Suga suga how you get so fly _

They danced slowly under the dim lights of the dance floor their eyes never leaving the others until Fleur placed her head on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione smiled and pulled Fleur closer and leaned her head upon Fleur's softly smelling the sweet scent from the girls hair. They slowly danced with each other not a care in the world.

They parents all stopped the chatter and watched the girls looking at them Hermione's dad almost got up to stop them when his wife just smiled and told him to set down. "But dear their both girls" Fleur's father looked at the other man "true but have you ever seen either girl happier then when their with each other" Fleur's mom smiled and nodded she had already guessed they where in love when she first caught them in the bed asleep together.

_You know its leather when we ride  
Wood grain and raw hide  
Doing what we do, watching screens getting high  
Gurl you keep it so fly with you sweet hunnybuns  
You was there when the money was gone  
You'll be there when the money comes  
Off top I can't lie I love to get blowed  
You my lil sugar, I'm yo little chulo  
And every time we kick it it's off to the groovy  
Treat you like my sticky ickey or my sweet oowy goowy (fa real though) _

The parents watched as song after song passed between the two finally the all got up and left after paying the check leaving a note for the girls with a waiter for when they left. "Lets all head to your house Mrs. Granger i am sure the girls would like time alone" The group the headed off to the small house the Granger's owned in town leaving the girls Fleur's house to return to.

Hermione pulled her head back after a while to check on their parents only to find them gone. Stopping Fleur she walked back over to the table looking around to see if she could see any of the other members of her family or Fleur's in the crowd. As they finally reached the table a waiter gave them a note. Hermione read it and smiled "seems are parents approve of us love, and say for us to enjoy a night alone together".

_You got me lifted shifted higher than a ceiling  
And ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling  
You got me lifted feeling so gifted  
Sugar how you get so fly  
Suga suga how you get so fly  
Suga suga how you get so fly  
Suga suga how you get so fly  
Suga suga how you get so fly_

Fleur took the note herself and read before smiling and turning to Hermione "they let uz leave my 'Ermione" Hermione nodded and took Fleur's arm leading them out to the streets. Walking along the streets at night was beautiful but could Fleur found out shivering a little she leaned closer to Hermione. Looking down at her lover Hermione took off her long sleeved shirt and placed it upon the other girl before kissing her softly "I don't want you getting sick" walking quickly to reach Fleur's house.

Upon reaching the house they entered and Fleur quickly turned on the heat and fire with a flick of her wand before putting it away once more. Hermione shivered a little with only a tanktop on, she had given Fleur her shirt but now she herself was cold. Walking to the living room where the fire was she sat on the couch to warm up. Fleur watched her go, walking off with a smirk, heading to her room to change quickly.  
Coming back down she turned on some soft music that was sure to heat up the atmosphere.

Hermione looked up to see what was going on when Her eyes meet deliciously long legs leading up to Fleur with her hair down wearing one of Hermione's many white button up shirts and only that. She looked like a hot teacher in need of a spanking. Hermione felt heat enter her cheeks in the form of a deep blush. "Danze with me 'Ermione" Fleur beckoned with a long Finger. Her eyes never leaving Hermione's face.

_Now I ain't worried about a thang cause I just hit me a lick  
I got a fat sack and a superfly chick  
There ain't nothing you can say to a playa  
Cause doowop, she fly like the planes in the air  
That's right she's full grown settin the wrong tone  
Im diggin the energy and im lovin the o-zone  
So fly like a dove so fly like a raven  
Quick to politic with some fly conversation  
In a natural mood then im a natural dude  
And we some natural fools blowin out by the pool  
She like my sexy-cool mama with blades on her berata  
Rockin' Dolce Gabbana with highdrows and an igwana _

Hermione stood up and kicked her shoes off before walking over to Fleur. Taking her in to her arms she pulled her closer slipping a leg between Fleur's own long legs. "As you wish" whispered Hermione as she slowly began to pulling Fleur along with her movements dancing in slow motion her hips never leaving Fleur's as they danced in the living room. Her hands however never stilled long running up and down the blonds back side until finally one stopped on the ass and the other in the dip of her back to tip her.

Hermione pushed her hips into Fleur's grinding slightly before pulling them out of the dip and moving both hands back to Fleur's hips to rest on her waist. She leaned her head forward and began to suck on the soft skin of Fleur's neck hearing a hissed yes from the blond upon contact. Making her suck hard leaving a new mark in the process.

_You got me lifted shifted higher than a ceiling  
And ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling  
You got me lifted feeling so gifted  
Sugar how you get so fly  
Suga suga how you get so fly  
Suga suga how you get so fly  
Suga suga how you get so fly  
Suga suga how you get so fly_

Fleur moaned softly as the lips of her lover continued there way down her neck, she didn't know what kind of dance form this was but she liked it. The way Hermione's hips trust and grinded her hips against hers took her breath away, but she wanted to feel more skin, she need to feel her Hermione. Pushing up the back of the tanktop her lover warm she let her cool hands warm up on Hermione's heated sweat slicked skin.

Hermione gasped and pulled her lips away from the neck she was just kissing and gave a soft moan at the hands on her back. She looked at Fleur who only gave her a devious smile before moving in for a kiss. Hermione leaned in as well meeting the blond, lips meet and parted as tongues meet.

_You know its leather when we ride  
Wood grain and raw hide  
Doing what we do, watching screens getting high  
Gurl you keep it so fly with you sweet hunnybuns  
You was there when the money was gone  
You'll be there when the money comes  
_  
Parting the two panted and stopped Moving "Up zhe stairz Now" Fleur all but growled as she pulled away and walked up the stairs knowing Hermione was right behind her. When in Fleur's room Hermione grabbed the girl and slammed her back against the door shutting it with a bang as her lips caught Fleur's. Hands roughly gripping each others bodies. Pulling back Hermione ripped open the shirt sending buttons flying as she lowered her mouth to a nipple sucking on it hard.

Fleur moaned and gripped Hermione's hips tighter with her legs Pulling the girl too her closer. Walking backwards with Fleur in her grasp she sat on the end of the bed pulling the shirt she had just ripped off and tossing it aside. Her hands working up and down Fleur's naked body. Touching her back, thighs and anything with in reach. Pulling her lips back she let go of the nipple with a wet popping sound.

Fleur growled and pushed Hermione back pulling the tanktop up and off Hermione and slide her way down to the pants undoing them and taking them along with Hermione's underwear tossing them away she climb back up her lovers form. Kissing and sucking on the tanned flesh, she licked around a nipple before taking one into her mouth and the other into her hand.

_You know its leather when we ride  
Wood grain and raw hide  
Doing what we do, watching screens getting high  
Gurl you keep it so fly with you sweet hunnybuns  
You was there when the money was gone  
You'll be there when the money comes (fa real though) _

Hermione groaned at the feeling of teeth coming into play, reaching down she spanked Fleur's bottom for being rough. Fleur jerked and let go of the nipple hissing in pleasure at the spark of pain from the spanking. "That waz mean ' Ermione that is not how one dance'z ".

Hermione smirked and flipped them over quickly pinning the veela beneath her "I doubt what we do can really be called dancing my dear" leaning down she kissed her way down the veela's form stopping at her center before spreading the lips and leaning in as she began to lick.

Fleur jerked and raised her hips moaning out. Her hands find the place on Hermione's head running her fingers through her hair. Hermione slowed her speed down and slipped two finger into the tight wetness that greeted her, spearing the soft velvet opening that sucked her fingers in.

_You got me lifted shifted higher than a ceiling  
And ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling  
You got me lifted feeling so gifted  
Sugar how you get so fly  
Suga suga how you get so fly  
Suga suga how you get so fly  
Suga suga how you get so fly  
Suga suga how you get so fly_

Fleur gasped piteously at the slow pace hands moving from Hermione's head to the bedspread gripping it tight. Soon Fleur's head was thrashing left to right sweat collecting on her body at the slow pace, making her moan. "oh.....oh....'Ermione....oh...please...'Ermione" she could feel the edge with in her reach but her lover was teasing her with this slow pace. Hermione watched licking softly and pushing in and out even slower she was dragging it out making Fleur squirm. "Oh....oh please" watching the french witch gasp and moan for her to speed up Hermione felt her own wetness slipping down her thighs.

_So high like I'm a star  
Feelin so high like I'm a star  
Feelin so high like I'm a star  
Feelin so high like I'm a star  
_

Pulling away and slipping her fingers out she heard Fleur let out a moan that made her heart ache, Slipping between the thighs she spread them wider and placed her own mound atop Fleur's holding still just a moment before thrusting forward grinding their mounds together. Fleur who had almost yelled at Hermione for stopping let lose a high pitched moan head falling back, nails digging even deeper into the sheets.

Hermione keep her slow pace when she started but now her hips where speeding up. Sending jolt after jolt of pleasure through both girls making them pant. The heat was still rising through the air from the heater, making the room hotter, sweat was rolling down both of their bodies. Hermione stopped just a moment to help Fleur wrapped her legs around her waist before moving once more her thrust rougher.

"Ermione...'Ermione....'Ermione....'Ermione....'Ermione....'Ermione...." Fleur repeated the name like a chant as she felt herself getting closer and closer until finally she dropped over the edge "ERMIONE" the scream echoed off the walls of the bedroom. Hermione seeing her lover finally go over made herself go over the edge as she thrust her hips one last time before falling to the side to lay beside her lover.

After a short while of gasping to regain their breath Fleur rolled over and snuggled her younger lover and smiled "You are somezhing else 'Ermione...you make suh pazzionate love to me" she kissed a bare shoulder "I love you".

Hermione grinned at the ego boost and kissed "I love you to Fleur" . As the sun was rising the two fell asleep, dreaming of only each other.


End file.
